leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rukashi/Caitlyn (Rework Idea)
Abilities Whenever enemy champions are , they are also marked for the same duration. |description2 = Caitlyn's basic attacks against marked enemies consume it to gain and are guaranteed to for modified bonus critical damage. |leveling2 = %|Total Critical Damage| %}} |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = False |projectile = True |onhiteffects = True |parry = True |notes = * If the effect is removed prematurely (such as with ), the mark is also removed. * passive will work on Headshot empowered attacks, resulting in 1150 total range. * secondary targets will also be critically struck if the primary target is marked. }} After 1 second, Caitlyn fires a projectile in the target direction that deals physical damage to the first enemy it passes through, after which it expands in width but deals only 50% damage to additional enemies. |leveling = % AD)}}|Reduced Damage| % AD)}}}} |description2 = enemies always take full damage from Piltover Peacemaker. |target range = 1250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Enemies hit while protected by a will still be considered when calculating damage for subsequent hits. }} Caitlyn sets a trap at the target location that arms after 1 second and lasts for 60 seconds. Deploying another trap immediately destroys the previous one. |description2 = The first enemy champion who steps on the trap sets it off, taking magic damage and being and for 1 second. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 1000 |collision radius= |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Traps grant a brief area of sight upon being placed. ** Traps are visible on the map. ** Traps are untargetable. }} Caitlyn fires a net and recoils 400 units in the opposite direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them by , decaying over 1 second. |leveling = }} |target range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * The knockback can be used to pass through terrain. * Unlike similar abilities ( , , etc.) 90 Caliber Net has a short channel (rather than a cast time) making it interruptable. }} Caitlyn gains of a target enemy champion and, after a brief delay, locks onto them and channels for 1 second. |description2 = If Caitlyn completes the channel, she fires a homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. Other enemy champions can intercept the shot. |leveling2 = }} |target range = |speed = 3200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |callforhelp = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * If Caitlyn loses sight of her target before she locks on the ability cancels but neither does it go on cooldown or consume any mana. * Ace in the Hole grants of the target while locked on, and becoming stealthed during the channel will have no effect as the missile will follow and can still hit stealthed champions, effectively revealing their position. * Clones will intercept the missile as they are classified as champions for targeting purposes. * Once Caitlyn has started channeling, she is unable to cancel the ability herself. ** This is unlike many other channeled abilities, such as canceling by being commanded to move. * Ace in the Hole will be canceled and put on a 5-second cooldown (but not refund the mana cost) if the target dies or becomes untargetable during the channel. ** If the target dies after the bullet has been fired it will continue toward their corpse and can still be intercepted. The ability will then go on full cooldown. *** The missile will continue to follow untargetable champions but will fizzle upon reaching them, unless they become targetable before it would hit. }} Recommended Runes= ** ** ** ** ** ** - Poke= * ** ** ** ** ** ** - Burst= * ** ** ** ** ** ** }} |-|Items= ** ** *'Offensive' ** ** ** *'Defensive' ** ** ** *'Situational' ** ** ** ** - AD Caster= *'Core' ** ** ** *'Offensive' ** ** ** *'Defensive' ** ** ** *'Situational' ** ** ** - Support= *'Core' ** ** ** *'Offensive' ** ** ** *'Defensive' ** ** ** *'Situational' ** ** ** - AP Assassin= *'Core' ** ** ** *'Offensive' ** ** ** *'Defensive' ** ** ** *'Situational' ** ** ** }} Patch Notes Compared to V8.17, last updated August 29th, 2018. Base Stats' ** 481⇒ 475 ** 91 ⇒ 85 ** 313.7 ⇒ 285 ** 7.4 ⇒ 8.5 ** 0.55 ⇒ 0.75 ** 58 ⇒ 55 ** 2.88 ⇒ 3 ** 0.568 ⇒ 0.521 ** 10% ⇒ 20% ** 4% ⇒ 2% ** 28 ⇒ 24.5 *' ' **Activation *** No longer generates stacks on basic attacks *** No longer activates on enemies hit by *** Activates on enemies affected by effects **Damage *** No longer deals bonus on-hit damage *** Headshot basic attacks are guaranteed to critical hit ** 650 ⇒ 350 *' ' **Damage *** Always deals full damage to enemies under effects *** % AD)}} ⇒ % AD)}} *** % AD)}} ⇒ % AD)}} ** ⇒ ** ⇒ *' ' **Cooldown *** No longer uses a charge system *** Static ⇒ *** ⇒ 1 *** Target is no longer immune to further traps **Damage *** No longer deals bonus damage on *** Trap deals magic damage ** 800 ⇒ 1000 ** ⇒ 100 ** ⇒ 60 ** ⇒ 1 ** 4 ⇒ 1 *' ' ** 75 ⇒ 80 ** ⇒ ** ⇒ ** 750 ⇒ 800 ** Constant 50% ⇒ 20% to 90%, decaying over its duration *' ' **Unchanged}} Category:Custom champions